1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle electrical system diagnostic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle electrical system diagnostic device for a bicycle electrical system in which several electric devices are connected.
2. Background Information
There is a previously known technology in which a bicycle electric device to be diagnosed is connected to a diagnostic device and a diagnostic of the electric device is executed (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,032). The known diagnostic device is connected to the electric device with a connector and executes a diagnostic by communicating with the electric device.